


Reader ruins Frisk's genocide run by dating Papyrus

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Genocide Route Papyrus (Undertale), Genocide Route Sans (Undertale), Ice Cream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: Yin Min Lin otherwise known as Y/n M/n L/n is a very average boring human person , who lives on the surface in a working class family, has average grades and a rather boring life where she doesn't actually have friends but instead indulges in playing video games , reading manga and fanfics.One day Yin finds herself in a fanfic from a video game she last played (undertale)Yin dreads that she will get paired up with Sans , to be honest she's more of a Papyrus fangirl because Sans is…… cool at least up until you decide to kill his brother. However Yin is not interested in killing Papyrus for his exp , the one she should be worried about is that kid walking with a knife named Frisk.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Snowdin

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of my genocide run but instead of everyone getting killed , the reader self insert pops up to save the characters
> 
> Also reader is named Yin Min Lin or just Yin , because tbh I don't really like reading Y/n M/n L/n constantly so i make it easier writing for myself too. Besides reader inserts are hard to write , I might as well try make a whole new character out of it since the character you're reading is technically not you.

Yin Min Lin otherwise known as Y/n M/n L/n is a very average boring human person.

Who lived on the surface in a working class family, had average grades and a rather normal boring life where she doesn't actually have friends but instead indulges in playing video games , reading manga and fanfics in her free time. 

One day Yin finds herself inside a fanfic from a videogame she last played (undertale).

Yin dreads that she will get paired up with Sans , to be honest she's more of a Papyrus fangirl because Sans is…… cool at least up until you decide to kill his brother. However Yin is not interested in killing Papyrus for his exp , the one she should be worried about is that kid walking with a knife named Frisk. 

Which makes it hard for her because Frisk is meanwhile just killing everyone so she has limited time to drag Papyrus off so Frisk doesn't turn him into bone meal.  
Yin reaches Snowdin in time easily because there were no puzzles to solve , while Frisk was busy snorting up monster dust to level up.

She comes across papyrus seemingly frustrated about why the human child won't solve the puzzles he laid out for them.  
Papyrus sees Yin and is surprised that there are 2 humans. 

He's like "OH I DON'T KNOW THERE HAS ANOTHER HUMAN FALLEN IN THE UNDERGROUND"

Yin replied "uhh yeah…. I fell shortly afterwards and got to around here"

"THE OTHER HUMAN DON'T SEEM VERY INTERESTED IN MY ATTEMPTS OF CAPTURING THEM , THEY DON'T EVEN MADE ATTEMPT TO SOLVE ANY MY PUZZLES I NEATLY LAID OUT FOR THEM!!? ARE ALL HUMANS LIKE THAT?"

Yin who has played through undertale multiple times and did genocide run knows that the puzzles are actually messed around by some flower but has to come up with a good reason why she dint do any puzzles so she quickly comes up with. 

"No I think the puzzles weren't even reset when I came around."

"THEN HAVE YOU TRIED MY DELICIOUS IRRESISTIBLE SPAGHETTI?!" 

"It' was stuck on the table"

Papyrus looked at me wide eyed as if I had resisted the taste of his spaghetti and insulted his culinary art of spaghetti , he then opened his mouth again before he loudly said 

"HUMAN SINCE YOU RESISTED THE TASTE OF EATING COLD SPAGHETTI I LAID OUT TO TRICK HUMANS , I AM SO FLATTERED THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HONORED TO INVITE YOU TO MY HOUSE TO EAT THE CULINARY MASTERPIECE SPAGHETTI I PREPARED."

Somehow Yin flatters Papyrus with that comment .  
So Papyrus invites Yin over to his house to eat spaghetti.   
He shows around the house , his lazy brother Sans wasn't there probably at grillby's which Papyrus hates so much.  
They then both go to Papyrus' room and the skeleton then takes off his body armor to reveal…. he has a set of other clothes in case anyone ever wants to date him. 

DATING START

Papyrus talks about the rules and stages of dating and that blablabla stuff , while you space out and look around his room and his action figure collection.  
But wait he's not done yet.  
Apparently the awkward silence between you two is so deafening that Papyrus suspects you are actually into him and moves to the next stage of a Date.

"HUMAN YOU HAVEN'T ESTIMATED THE HIDDEN POWER OF THE OUTFIT !!! I HAVE A SECRET HIDDEN SOMEWHERE SO THIS DATE WONT ESCALATE FURTHER UNLESS YOU FIND IT"

Yin stares at him attentively, awaiting for his next move.  
Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed when he put his hands on the hem of his pants and pulled them down.   
Expecting something else, she was surprised to see another set of pants filled with delicious saucy spaghetti.

"TADAAA HUMAN I'M SURPRISED YOU FOUND OUT THAT MY SECRET AND CAN YOU GUESS WHAT THAT IS!?"

"Uhhh carbonara spaghetti?" 

"EXACTLY!!! AND IT'S MADE FROM MY SECRET RECIPE ! YOU HUMAN ARE FREE TO TRY THAT OUT "

Disappointed with the fact that there wasn't anything special inside Papyrus' pants, Yin grabs a handful of spaghetti with meatballs and stuffs it in her mouth…  
Papyrus closely pays attention to her desperate attempt of shoving as much as she could down her throat (the spaghetti of course).  
The carbonara spaghetti wasn't awful , it was actually surprisingly still warm in papyrus' pants and the sauce was savoury and creamy.   
Yin decided to dive deeper into the spaghetti because she didn't eat for the entire day while she was underground and was technically starving .  
She slurped up all the remaining spaghetti hanging off the rim and licked off the sauce from her fingers.  
Papyrus was out of words , he was completely speechless, he was so honored that a human feasted this much over his cooking!

"HUMAN SINCE YOU HAVE TASTED MY COOKING , HOW DID IT TASTE?"

" It tasted pretty good" Yin nodded in approval , Papyrus beamed a big smile with glittering eyes full of tears or rather stars. How do skeletons even cry?? 

"OH MY GOD THAT WARMS THE HEART OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO MUCH!! I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN ENJOYING MY COOKING THAT MUCH !!! IT … IT BRINGS ME ALMOST TO TEARS," saying that overjoyed with happiness that a human liked his cooking. 

Yin wonders if he has more of it , so she asks "Hey do you have more of that spaghetti with that sauce?"

"OH YES I DO , IN FACT HUMAN I LEARNED THE ART OF COOKING SPAGHETTI FROM MY BEST FRIEND UNDYNE! SHE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND DECIDED TO TRAIN ME!" 

Upon hearing that name Yin realises that Undyne might be in danger in this world and doesn't have much time left .  
Knowing that Yin gets up in a hurry ,grabs Papyrus' hand and drag him out of the house towards the waterfall . 

"HUMAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SEEMED THAT EXCITED ABOUT MEETING UNDYNE"

Upon reaching the waterfall....

It was already deafening silent , a stench of dust filled the air of the otherwise already quiet and calming waters of the waterfall....


	2. waterfall (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains HANDHOLDING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Im back sorry for the long wait for update , I was kinda dead and busy with other stuff .  
> BUT IM BACK WITH MORE INSPIRATION TO WRITE AGAIN  
> Not sure when the next chapter gonna be out but i decided to split this part because the next one is maybe going to be pretty long.

The water was oddly quiet around here , nothing wriggling around and no temmies in sight. The entire place smells like algae and dust which causes Yin to cough a little upon accidentally stepping on the corpse of a more recently killed monster which meant Frisk must be around here…

She couldn't see a dang thing inside these dark caves , because she forgot to bring her phone.

She turns around to notice that Papyrus was suddenly gone and that left her alone in the long grass .

Then heard a distant echoing sound of metal clanking coming near her. 

Yin froze because she might have alerted Undyne at this point because she then accidentally bumped .

something but couldn't tell who that was because of all the grass and the metal clanking was coming closer towards them. 

Yin held her breath when she saw a silhouette of Papyrus walking towards Undyne .

"Ur late papyrus Where have you been? "

"IM SORRY UNDYNE I WAS BUSY WITH TRYING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!!" 

" What?!? how the fuck Did you miss that ?! There was another human here passed by 2 minutes ago"

" I THEN ENDED UP FALLING FOR THE HUMAN BECAUSE THEY HAVE MET MY STANDARDS FOR LIKING MY COOKING TO JUST NOT CAPTURE THEM!!"

"Bruh," 

Undyne was speechless at the comment because how the fuck did a normal human survive Papyrus' cooking. That guy doesn't even have taste buds to know if his cooking is actually terrible and she doesn't want to point that out to him or crush his hopes and dreams of becoming a royal guard . 

"Then why did you befriend them?!?! "

"BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CONSIDER THEM MY GIRL FRIEND!!"

"There's literally some human kid with a striped shirt murdering monsters in the underground and you just went on a playdate with them !!!!??!?!" 

"WAIT WHAT?!" Papyrus stopped at this, HOW THE FRICK ARE THERE 2 HUMANS DOWN HERE?! At Least this one gave him mercy.

While Undyne and Papyrus were going on about a Human , Yin sat there on the side eavesdropping on the conversation . However there was a piece of grass tickling her nose and it caused her to sneeze very loudly "SNEEZE!!!".

That it alerted Undyne and caused her to snap her neck 90 degrees staring at long grass with a frown .

"Who just sneezed here!? >: ( "

" OH SHIT OHSHIT OH SHIT UNDYNE " while Yin is internally screaming almost to the point peeing her pants just by how Undyne is frowned through her helmet in disgust , she can die at any point if she ever makes a slight slip up like that.

She stayed quiet for 2 minutes for what felt like almost an hour standing still hiding in long grass .

After that Undyne was gone and Yin thought it was finally safe to move out of the grass.

Papyrus was still standing there

There was an abandoned nice cream stand flipped over on a side inside a small cavern, it seemed like whoever owned that stand left in a hurry but was not fast enough as there was a pile of dust in one corner of the room.

Yin looks inside and there were only 2 popsicles still left inside that weren't melted, she takes them both and gives one to Papyrus.

Papyrus took it but then looked at her worried and asked

"HUMAN ISN'T IT ACTUALLY WRONG TO STEAL THINGS ?" 

"It's just lying around so we gotta take it before it starts to melt..."

On second thought 'Yeaaaahhhh…... that might be actually stealing…' she thinks to herself feeling slightly guilty for "stealing" nice cream in abandoned cart

Yin tries finding some money in her pocket and puts 20 g inside the abandoned cart "Lets just go now" 

Right outside Yin notices a telescope standing here all by itself.

"Why is there a telescope here doing by itself? " 

"OH THAT'S SANS' TELESCOPE ,HE IS VERY INTO SCIENCE-Y NERD STUFF AND SPACE." 

Yin looks through the telescope , there's nothing to see here because its completely red . 

"there's nothing to see here , it must be broken"

Papyrus turns his head around to see Yin with a large purple ring on her right eye .

The taller skeleton tried holding himself from screaming his brother's name out loudly . 

They went to eat ice cream , walked around the echo flowers near the stream of bioluminescent water flowing. The echo flowers had been oddly quiet the entire time.

Yin decided to inspect one of the flowers by crouching down to hear it 

"6 more to go…" she heard in a quiet but chillingly calm voice from a child. 

She jumped from it , shocked that it said something when she knew these flowers would remain quiet in the game. 

"So this is what Frisk or maybe Chara sounded like?" she thought to herself "But since there's 6 more to go that means frisk is close on murdering everything here" 

"HUMAN ,LOOK YOUR ICE CREAM IS MELTING ON YOUR SHIRT!! " Papyrus said to Yin to snap out of the spiral of thought. 

Yin looked at Papyrus for a second before looking down. The nice cream had basically melted on the ground and it's now a sticky and cold mess.

"Oh what a shame…It had completely melted" Yin sighed disappointed , she didn't even get to enjoy the ice cream before it was too late.

But then Papyrus offers her his nice cream, " FEAR NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GIVE YOU NICE CREAM SO THE HUMAN SO CAN BE HAPPIER" by holding it out in front of her face. 

Yin blushed at the sight of it , it was long and very large but she started off licking the tip then took a big Succ at it.

It's so big ,sticky, cold and tastes like…. Orange.

Struggling to have the entire popsicle in her mouth , she whimpered and then licked off the sides to prevent it from melting down on the hand of the taller skeleton holding that.

While papyrus was holding the popsicle tightly in his hand , he awkwardly stood there having trouble paying attention to Yin eating his nice cream since she was making weird noises while eating it.

The orange flavour tastes sour but with the overbearingly sweet creme filling on the inside it was a good combination of both sweet and sour . 

Yin was getting down on it and licking it happily , Papyrus then noticed a drop of creme filling dripping off her chin and wiped it off with his finger.

She was close on finishing the icy sugary treat , that when she was almost done Yin gulped down all the creamy orange flavored ice cream down

then stood up , realising what she just did here it's time to move.

While going around eventually Yin and Papyrus discovered a room with a piano inside.

Yin decided to sit down at the piano to play it , the taller skeleton thought Yin was serenading him "OH YOU'RE SERENADING ME?" Papyrus said. 

"Not really just thought of playing a song on here , do you have any requests ?" 

"OH NOOO !!" Papyrus said and he was blushing "YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH" 

"If not then i'm gonna try something"

Yin started playing the first 8 notes of 'his theme' and immediately it revealed a hidden door leading to an artifact room .

Papyrus was shocked that it revealed a secret entrance all this time, he immediately went inside and there was a shiny red ball on a pedestal.

He decided to take it but noticed there was something annoying in this and couldn't figure out where it came from.

"HMMM… THERE'S SOMETHING ANNOYING ABOUT THIS ROOM."

He tried taking the shiny red ball but then noticed he was carrying too much…. too much dogs actually , he felt a small pomeranian dog chewing on his ribs…. 

The skeleton let out a surprised "NYEH?!" wondering how in the world the annoying dog got stuck in between his ribs. 

He tried grabbing the little white dog out but struggled and got frustrated that the dog wouldn't get out now playing on his ribs like a xylophone.

"Is everything going alright in here?" Yin asks because she is hearing a dog playing Papyrus' ribs

"NOOOO THERE'S AN ANNOYING DOG STUCK IN MY RIBS BUT I CAN'T QUITE PLACE MY FINGER ON HOW IT EVEN GOT I- ...OW !!!" Papyrus yelled , the dog then somehow escaped the gay baby jail of his ribs and then stole his arm. 

He got angry and chased after the annoying dog in a few circles ,before the dog drew its attention towards the ancient artifact and let go of Papyrus' arm.

Jumping towards the pedestal the dog then absorbs the artifact and then embarks off into the journey into the dark void where no dog ever has gone before.

The only thing that the dog left behind was dog residue and now the entire room now stunk of an unpleasant dog odor and the skeleton deems it as DISGUSTING

Papyrus picked up his arm and Yin was still playing on the piano .

It was a nice medley Yin was playing , she seemed to be good at it too and was humming alongside it.

She then suddenly stopped when she noticed the tall skeleton standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing here ?" Yin asked .

"I WAS LISTENING HERE THE ENTIRE TIME AND WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO PLAY PIANO LIKE THAT!!! IT WAS AMAZING " 

"Thanks….it wasn't anything special" She blushed at the compliment.

They continued walking down the hallway and it started to rain from the ceiling but thankfully there was a bin full of umbrellas standing in a corner. 

Yin grabbed a purple umbrella , she held it in her hand closely next to Papyrus.

However Papyrus was too tall to hold the umbrella above his skull and Yin struggled on trying to keep it high enough .

Papyrus decided to take another umbrella from the bucket and held hands with Yin. 

They walked in the rain a bit and talked about nothing particularly interesting until Yin looked down into the puddle to see her and papyrus. 

"YOU CAN SEE YOUR REFLECTION IN A PUDDLE, BUT… DON'T LET A BODY OF WATER DETERMINE YOUR SELF-WORTH!!! "

"Huh?" Yin then notices Papyrus holding her hand , Papyrus looked at her confused.

She was…...Holding his hand…Papyrus' hand….. How long was she holding his hand!?

Thoughts inside of her clicked together and her brain just fried at the thought of it.

"W-why are you holding my…….my " she couldn't finish her sentence because her face turning red and her glasses getting foggy because it , before she got cut off by him"

"HAND HOLDING LIKE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

"oh...ASDDSKFAKLDSFLFKSDLCMBL"

Yin is still trying to process the feeling being held in hand by the skeleton senpapi and covers her face trying to hide the blush but it clearly comes through her hands. 

Papyrus panics internally and thinks he broke his best friend " HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!! OH MY GOSH DID I … JUST DO SOMETHING"

Yin snapped back and made sure she was totally A OK and did NOT die of HAND HOLDING WITH PAPYRUS (oh my god that's just LEWD….)

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Papyrus asks "YOU STILL LOOK A LITTLE RED"

"oh shut up I'm fine , see not dead yet… " Yin chuckles while holding his hand as Papyrus is still holding the umbrella.

"NO I'M NOT GETTING NERVOUS AROUND YOU WHILE ALSO HOLDING YOUR HAND IN A PLATONIC WAY " Papyrus fails to hide his blushing…

They both continue walking down the path until the rain suddenly stops.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !  
> you can find me on twitter : https://twitter.com/0303Emily  
> I draw art too!


End file.
